shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
99 Pug House
99 Pug House is a Show for Falidon that first came out in March 1, 2016 and was based off the 99 Pugs movie. It was created by former Kyla LaTyla storyboard artist Cranston Candido, who was a fan of the original franchise. Characters Pug Family *Peter Pug (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is a White Pug with an Orange Collar who is just a year younger then Poppy. He takes after Spot from the original franchise, since they’re both goofballs but daring rescuers as well. *Poppy Pug (voiced by Lana McKissack) is a Blonde Pug wearing two loom bands on her neck. She is the oldest of the pups and is usually responsible for taking care of her older siblings when her parents are at work. She is a descendant of Bongo and Dolly, since she inherits their blonde fur. *Penny Pug (voiced by Tara Strong) is a light orange Pug wearing a red collar with a peppermint on it. She believes that eating living things is wrong and why she only eats candy. *Patrick Pug (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a Black Pug wearing a purple spike collar. He is a descendent of Raven, since they both are goths and have black fur. *Pansy Pug (voiced by Katherine Dillon) is a white pug wearing a lily on her head, earrings, and a pearl necklace who tries to stay chill and speaks in an Indian accent. She is a descendent of Isa, despite having different fur colors, since both are obedient, except the only other difference is that she is adopted and was rescued by Piper when she was an itty bitty puppy. *Plex Pug (voiced by Caleel Harris (Season 1 - 3) and Andre Robinson (Seasons 4 - Onwards) is a brown pug with a Gold Chain who is closely sided with Peter. *Preston Pug (voiced by Danny Mann) is a light brown Pug wearing a sweater. He is a descendent of Sandwich, since they both eat everything. *Princess Pug (voiced by Kath Soucie) is a silver pug wearing a pink collar with jewels on it. *Pandora Pug (voiced by Nika Futterman) is a light brown pug wearing purple headphones and a jacket. *Picasso Pug (voiced by Gracie Glass) is a blonde pug with multicolored spots who wears a bandana. *Petrie 1, 2, and 3 (All three voiced by Carter Sand) are 3 blonde pugs wearing silver chains with numbers on them. *Pablo Pug (voiced by Noah Schnapp (Seasons 1 - 3) and Jack Fisher (Seasons 4 - Onwards) is a light orange pug wearing glasses who is a genius at making things. *Polly Pug (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker (seasons 1 - 3) and voiced by Christine Candido (seasons 4 - onwards) is a Brown Pug wearing a tiny light blue collar. She is the youngest of the family. *Piper Pug (Mom) (voiced by Candi Milo) is a brown Pug wearing a bow on her neck. *Parker Pug (Dad) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a blonde pug with a teal collar. *Various Other Pugs (voiced by Children of the Production Crew) Supporting Characters *Holith Heeler (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a Blue Heeler Dog who hangs out with Peter and Plex, even though he’s scared of some of Peter’s schemes. *The Muchohuahuas **Risa May (voiced by Catherine Taber) is a Light Pink Chihuahua with a Magenta Scarf. She is Peter’s love interest up until Season 4, when she and most of her family except for her parents, grandparents, and Chadrick became the antagonists and joined sides with the Le Meats. **Chadrick (voiced by Jason Marsden) is an Orange Chihuahua with a Black Collar. **Santiago (voiced by Eugenio Derbez) is Risa May’s Dad who looks just like his daughter but without eyelashes and has a beard. **Rosita (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Risa May’s Mom who looks like Chadrick. **Franca (voiced by Socorro Santiago) is A Purple Elderly Chihuahua who is Rosita’s Mom. **Carl (voiced by Marc Weiner) is an Elderly Chihuahua who is Rosita’s dad and has orange fur like his daughter. **Janet (voiced by KJ Sanchez) is a Purple Chihuahua who is Rosita’s sister. **Taco (voiced by David Crommett) is a Copper Chihuahua who is Janet’s husband. **Vera (voiced by Isabela Moner) is a Copper Chihuahua wearing a mint green collar and hair clip who is the oldest and only daughter of Janet and Taco. **Corro (voiced by Jared Kozak) is an Orange Chihuahua wearing a yellow cape who is the second oldest of Janet and Taco’s 4 pups. **Carl Jr. (voiced by Grant Palmer (Season 1), Collin Dean (Seasons 2 and 3), Tex Hammond (Season 4), and Jackson Petty (Season 5) is a copper Chihuahua wearing a red collar. **Juanito (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) is a Purple Chihuahua Pup wearing a White Shirt. *Sidney (voiced by Liliana Mumy) is a Dalmatian who is friends with Risa May. *Dot (voiced by Lexi Saxton) is Sidney’s Little Sister who is closely linked to Risa May’s rules and agreements against Peter. *Sidney’s Parents (voiced by Ken Jeong and Gabrielle Union) *Clawstintine (voiced by Rufus Jones) Villains *Howard Le Meat (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *Clarissa Le Meat (voiced by Toks Olagundoye) *Lewis Le Meat (voiced by Danny Pudi) is Howard’s Dog and Risa May’s Current Boyfriend. Episodes *List of 99 Pug House episodes Shorts Random Skits These shorts aired before the show. Each focused on a member of the family. The characters didn’t speak but made noises in these shorts. #Christmas Pugs - Poppy must protect Polly’s gift from Peter, Plex, and Holith. #Artsy Pugs - Poppy tires to tidy up the house, but Picasso keeps painting it. #Prank Pugs - Peter and Plex try to prank their dad, but it soon backfires. #Dancing Pugs - Penny, Princess, and Pandora try to make a dance video, but Princess is being too stubborn. #Jurassic Pugs - Picasso is making a dinosaur model for the local museum, but Preston wants to chew the bones. #Target Pugs - Peter makes a game of target challenging when Plex is trying to win. #Nurse Pugs - Mom takes Polly to work, but she keeps sneezing while she has her paws full of patients. #Music Pugs - Poppy helps Pandora compose her new mix. #Spooky Pugs - Patrick thinks that there is a ghost in the house. #Yoga Pugs - Peter tries to retrieve his skateboard from Pansy. Animals VS Humans These shorts would have Peter and Penny reacting to random vids with humans and animals. Category:Falidon Category:2010s television series Category:Animated television series Category:TV-PG rated shows Category:Mercia Television Category:Royalty Television Category:99 Pugs